


Volume Six

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Legendary Defender Ficlets [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Swap, Big Brother Regris, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Ficlets, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Mama Krolia, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Part six of a series of one shots involving everyone's favorite characters
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Lotor & Regris (Voltron), Acxa & Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Acxa & Keith & Regris (Voltron), Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Kolivan & Lotor (Voltron), Krolia & Lotor (Voltron), Krolia & Thace & Ulaz, Krolia & The Blade of Marmora, Shiro & Ulaz (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Legendary Defender Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080960
Comments: 58
Kudos: 43





	1. Keith's Fight (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DoM, Acxa, Regris, and Krolia learn that Keith went toe-to-toe with Zarkon (while in Red).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Keith and Acxa are twins, Mama Krolia

"Keith's Fight"

Acxa usually didn't spend time around the three Paladins referred to as the Garrison Trio, but that quintant, she found herself in their company. She mostly ignored the conversation that flowed around her until she heard her twin's name.

"I can't believe Keith actually fought Zarkon," Lance mentioned.

"What are you talking about? When did Keith do that?" Acxa asked.

"When was that again? Um, maybe a few phoebes before we met Ulaz," Hunk replied.

"Did Keith not mention that?" Pidge inquired.

"No, he didn't, but I'm going to ask him about it." Acxa stood up and returned to her pack's nest room. She saw the rest of her pack there. Thace was in Ulaz's arms, getting groomed. Antok was unbraiding his mate's white strands, while his tail rubbed up and down Regris's back, causing the oldest kit to purr. Keith was tucked under their mother's chin, purring as she carded her claws through the longer strands of his hair.

When she entered the nest, she immediately cuddled up against her mother and twin. When she didn't start purring, Krolia eyed her daughter. "What's the matter, daughter?"

Acxa managed to catch her brother's eye and asked, "Why didn't you tell us you fought Zarkon?"

All activity in the nest stopped, and everyone turned to look at the youngest kit, who froze. "Who told you about that?"

"Lance mentioned it."

Keith grumbled something under his breath. Even with their exceptional hearing, the Blades couldn't hear what he said.

Krolia nudged Keith's head with her own. "Tell me it's not true, kit."

Keith sighed. "It's true."

"What?! When was this?!" Thace exclaimed.

"You should know. You were there. It's when we attacked central to rescue Allura."

"I didn't realize it was you, kit."

"Tell us what happened, kit."

"Well, at first, I didn't even know it was Zarkon. Coran had to tell me." Keith smiled slightly. "I still remember my words as wrong as they were. 'This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it!' Even as I fought, Coran continuously warned me to not engage and get out of there, but I muted the comms after four warnings.

"I didn't realize it until a bit later but Zarkon was using the Black Bayard. However, I managed to unlock Red's Plasma Cannon, which gave me an edge. I managed to get off two shots before Zarkon said something that struck me as strange and bothered me for a long time. I had nightmares where I was among Empire soldiers, dressed like them, suggesting that I was one of them." 

"What was his line, kit?" Kolivan asked.

"'You fight like a Galra soldier, but not for long.'" Keith shuddered slightly before continuing, "Zarkon knocked Red down, but Shiro managed to save me just in time.

"I realize how foolish it was to fight Zarkon one-on-one, even if I was in Red, which I was."

Krolia tightened her grip on her kit as the realization sank in that if the fight had gone deadly wrong, she wouldn't have gotten to reunite with her youngest. That thought filled her with dread. Keith was initially okay with his mom holding him tight until it was obvious that she wasn't letting up the pressure at all. In fact, it was getting a little hard to breath. "Mom!"

Even that didn't attract her attention. Keith started panicking a bit, whining loudly in distress. Kolivan tried to pry Krolia's hands off the youngest kit, but before he got too far, Krolia realized someone was trying to loosen her grip on the kit, so she hissed at whoever it was who dared.

Kolivan scowled and growled at her, breaking her out of her reverie. She locked eyes with her pack leader and whimpered in apology. However, Keith was still getting squeezed, so he whined again. This time, Krolia let go, but Keith didn't leave her lap. "I'm sorry, my kit. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It didn't really hurt, but it was starting to get hard to breathe."

"What had you so distressed, sister?" Ulaz asked.

"I realized that if Keith's fight with Zarkon had gone deadly wrong that none of us would have gotten to meet him. I wouldn't have gotten to reunite with him. I wouldn't have realized that he died." A tear slid down Krolia's cheek.

Keith nudged Krolia with his head. When she looked at him, he licked the tears off her cheeks. "It's all right, Mom. I'm okay."

Krolia pulled her youngest kit close, and he tucked himself under her chin again. Krolia nosed Keith's hair. "Just don't do anything like that again, kit. I don't know what we would do if you were no longer around."

Keith purred to her and whispered back, "I don't want to know."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to stay away so long, but inspiration was low and real life got in the way. I didn't get a lot more stuff written, but that happens. I hope everyone enjoys Volume 6.


	2. Wormhole Trouble (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason other races shouldn't travel by teledov too often. Everyone except Alteans experience temporary transformations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith raised by BoM (Keith still sent to Garrison, got kicked out, found Lion, etc). This is also Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith raised by the BoM, De-aging, Aging Up, Gender Switch

"Wormhole Trouble"

It was a quiet night while Allura navigated through a wormhole when there were several screams and a couple of yells. The Blades recognized one of the yells as their kit. Everyone left their rooms, running into someone. Keith left his room and ran into Shiro. "'Kashi?"

Shiro was six-years-old, short, but he still had his white forelock and his Galran arm. "Keith?"

Keith was four-years-old and even shorter than Shiro. He was small and was clutching his Marmora blade (sheath and all) to his chest.

Lance had left his room and ran into Hunk, who had Pidge with him. The three Paladins stared at each other. Lance and Hunk were female, and Pidge was older. Lance looked similar to his normal looks, except it was obvious he was now a girl. His brown hair was down to the middle of his back and his chest was a decent size for his frame. Hunk had shoulder length hair, still kept back by his usual headband, and a much larger chest. Pidge looked like an older version of herself with waist length hair and the same size chest as Lance.

%%%

Everyone was gathered in the lounge. Keith and Shiro were in oversized shirts, Lance and Hunk were in their Altean nightclothes, and Pidge was wearing a pair of Lance's jeans and one of Hunk's shirts. The Blades were sitting there too; all four wearing their masks, which was strange. Since when did Thace and Ulaz wear their masks? Antok almost always did, and Kolivan wore his half the time.

The Alteans looked at the Paladins, and Allura sighed. "I was afraid something might happen one of these times."

"What? You knew something might happen, and you didn't say anything?!" Lance exclaimed.

"Lance, calm down," Shiro admonished the Blue Paladin.

"How can I calm down?! I'm a girl, and our leader is a little kid!"

"Don't yell at 'Kashi! It's not his fault!" Keith jumped in, coming to Shiro's defense.

"Stay out of this, Mini Mullet!"

"Keith, relax. Lance, I understand your anger, but it's not doing any good. We need to figure out how to fix this. Allura, any ideas?" Shiro tried defusing the situation.

"Well, that's the good news. Your conditions are only temporary. You should be back to normal in a movement at most."

"A _week?_ I have to be a girl for a week," Lance moaned.

Tuning out Lance's moans, Keith walked over to Thace, who picked him up, acting on instinct since Keith looked like a little kit again. Thace whispered to Keith, "Are you okay, kit?"

"I think so, Daddy." Keith's eyes went wide when he realized what he said.

Thace ruffled Keith's hair. "It's alright, kit."

Keith nuzzled against Thace's neck. "Why are you wearing your mask, Daddy?"

"Don't worry about it, kit."

Allura stood up. "All right, Paladins. We need to get you proper clothes. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge follow me. Keith and Shiro, stay here for now. I don't know if we have any clothes for you two yet."

The Blue, Yellow, and Green Paladins followed the Princess out of the room, wondering what clothes she was going to give them. Shiro looked around for Keith and found him on Thace's lap. He walked over and let out a surprised squawk when he felt himself being picked up. When he was set on a lap, he looked up to see Ulaz's mask. "Ulaz?"

"I do apologize, Shiro, but my instincts see your physical age and react accordingly."

Shiro understood that. He knew the four Blades raised Keith, and their instincts were probably making them treat them as kids. He relaxed in Ulaz's arms. "It's all right, Ulaz."

Just then, from a few hallways away, a very feminine yell was heard. "You want me to wear a _dress?!"_

Keith giggled as he recognized Lance's tone, even though he was a girl. Coran walked over to the children. "If you'll come with me, boys, we should be able to find something to fit you better than oversized t-shirts."

Keith and Shiro looked at each other and shrugged. They slid off Thace and Ulaz, who were reluctant in letting them leave. While the two boys followed Coran, they whispered to each other. "After we get clothes, do you want to go to the training deck?"

"Of course, 'Kashi! You know I like training."

Shiro wrapped an arm around the tiny Red Paladin. They walked like that all the way to a storage closet. Coran turned to them. "I found this when I was gathering more blankets for everyone. There should be something you can wear."

He opened the closet. There were shelves upon shelves of clothes. Being as short as they were, the two boys started near the bottom of the closet. They looked at sizes, but couldn't read the tags as they were written in Altean. They ended up pulling random articles of clothing off the shelves and holding them against themselves until they found stuff that fit. Keith ended up in a red T-shirt and black denim pants. Shiro put on a royal purple long sleeve shirt and a pair of black slacks. Coran found socks and shoes similar to tennis shoes for the boys to wear. They each picked out some more clothes to wear. If they were going to be stuck like this for a week, they wanted stuff that fit and that they liked. Coran helped them carry their new clothes to their rooms. However, Shiro insisted that Keith stay with him until they changed back, and the younger Paladin didn't object. Coran didn't see a problem with it, so he simply put both of their clothes in empty drawers of Shiro's dresser. After that, Coran left Shiro's room, and as soon as they were sure the older Altean was gone, the two boys left the room and headed for the training deck.

%%%

Lance picked at the dress Allura picked out for her. It was mostly a blue color, which Lance admitted was her color, but it was a dress! Why couldn't she just wear her Paladin armor or the Altean nightclothes? When she voiced this question, Allura gave her a glare and simply handed her the garment. Lance sighed and went to put on the dress. She admitted it was pretty but didn't think it looked good on her. It was off the shoulder with small puffy sleeves and went down to her ankles with a full skirt. Of course, when Lance returned wearing the dress and her regular blue and white sneakers, Allura took offense and dug out some blue flats. Lance sighed as she sat down and switched out her shoes. When Allura approached her with jewelry, Lance flat out refused. "Allura, stop. I am a guy! The dress and shoes were enough; too much in my opinion, but I am NOT wearing jewelry."

Allura looked a little put out about that but put the jewelry away. "All right, Lance."

Lance sighed. "I wonder what Keith and Shiro are doing."

Fin


	3. De-Aged Lotor (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of De-Aged Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place two years after the twenty-seventh story. Regris is twenty-eight, Lotor is twenty-seven, Ezor is twenty-five, and Acxa and Keith are twenty-two. 
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, De-Aged Lotor, Dads of Marmora

"De-Aged Lotor"

The quiet time in the nest only lasted a varga before Lotor woke back up. He looked around confused for a tick before he realized who was holding him. He smiled and nuzzled Kolivan. "Dad."

"How are you feeling, kit?"

Lotor hummed. "I think I'm okay."

Kolivan bumped his nose against Lotor's temple in a Galran kiss. Lotor purred to his Dad.

A soft purr drew their attention to the dozing half-Galra next to them, nestled in Krolia's arms. Krolia was grooming his hair as his eyes were half open. Lotor scrambled over his Dad to nuzzle his brother and purr to him. Keith's eyes closed, and his purr deepened as he slipped back into sleep.

Once Keith had fallen asleep, Lotor turned to face Kolivan. "What time is it?"

"It is almost lunchtime, kit."

"Are we having lunch with the Paladins or are we eating here?" Regris asked from Antok's lap.

"We can do whichever one you want, kits," Ulaz replied.

"I'd like to eat with the Paladins," Lotor spoke up.

"You mean with the Princess," Acxa couldn't help but tease a little.

Lotor growled softly, even though he knew his youngest sister was teasing. Kolivan looked at his kit and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks but wasn't going to mention it, at least for the rest of the quintant.

"Let's go to the dining hall," Thace said.

"What about Keith?" Ezor questioned.

"He needs to wake up," Krolia stated, ceasing to to groom his hair.

Lotor grinned. "Can I wake him up?"

Kolivan scooped up his kit and gently tapped him on his nose. "Pouncing on him is not a good way to wake him up."

Lotor fake pouted but then grinned as Acxa slunk over to her twin and dug her fingers into his side. His eyes shot open, and a chirp escaped him. He immediately tackled Acxa, and they started play fighting. Lotor leapt from Kolivan's arms and joined the twins. A couple ticks later, Ezor and Regris joined as well. The Dads and Krolia let the siblings play fight with each other for a half a varga before they broke it up, which was quite easy.

"Lunchtime, kits."

The five kits sprang apart and grinned. Keith scooped up Lotor and let him cling to his back. Keith looped his arms around his brother's legs and carried him to the dining hall, where Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Allura, and Coran were seated. Hunk was still in the kitchen, finishing the meal.

Keith let Lotor slide down his back, and the little kit scrambled up to sit next to Allura, which attracted the attention of the Paladins. Keith sat down next to Lance and gently grabbed Lance's chin, forcing the Blue Paladin to look at him. "Do _not_ mention his condition. You don't need to know how it happened; just that he will be back to normal in the morning."

Once Keith released Lance's chin, Hunk exited the kitchen and dispersed the meal he had prepared. The rest of lunch passed without much notice aside from Lotor sitting next to Allura and Keith sitting next to Lance. When lunch was over, Krolia asked the group at large, "What are you kits doing now?"

"I was going to go back to coding," Pidge mentioned.

"I was going to go to the training deck," Shiro said.

"Hey! No no, you guys. You said I could do a spa day with you!" Lance exclaimed.

Ezor and Acxa perked up, the younger of the two speaking up, "A spa day? Can we join you?"

Lance was slightly surprised at the question. "Uh, sure, I guess." Lance stood up. "Well, follow me, ladies, you too, Pidge and Shiro. You wanna come, Mullet?"

Keith slightly recoiled. "Uh, I think I'll pass."

Lance shrugged. "Suit yourself. Tell Hunk to meet us in the lounge when he's done."

Lance led Shiro, Pidge, Acxa, and Ezor out of the dining hall, leaving Allura with Keith and his family. Keith stood and offered his hand to Allura. He helped her to her feet. "Thank you, Keith."

Allura gave Keith a quick hug, causing Keith to purr and nuzzle her. When he gently bumped his nose against her temple in a typical Galran kiss (one between family members), Lotor actually growled at his brother. Keith paused and looked at his de-aged brother in surprise. "Lotor, I'm not interested in the princess. She's like a sister to me."

Allura stepped away from Keith with a parting cheek caress. She walked over to Lotor and started petting his hair like she had seen the siblings do to each other. He started purring and nuzzling the hand stroking his hair.

After a few doboshes, Allura stepped away, prompting a chirp out of the five-deca-phoebe-old kit. She paused and turned around. "I'm joining Lance and the others in the lounge. Lance had expressed an interest in braiding my hair."

"Can I come?"

Allura paused, her eyes flicking over to Krolia and Kolivan as if seeking permission. When neither Galran parent raised any concerns, she smiled and held out her hand towards him. "Let's go then."

Lotor grinned and scampered out of his seat, slipping his hand into the princess's. As they exited the dining hall, Kolivan looked over at his other kit, who was still standing at the opposite side of the table. He beckoned Keith over. "Come here, kit."

Keith walked over and found himself pulled onto his father's lap. "I have a question, kit."

"What?"

"Does Lotor like the princess?"

Keith chuckled. "He would say no, but we think he does."

"He does seem to want to constantly be in her company," Krolia remarked, looking at the closed door. She hoped nothing would happen to her kit, but then again, her daughters were there, so there probably wouldn't be a problem, but it still made her worry. She was a mom; it was her job to worry about her kits, no matter what age they were.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I did not get a good night's sleep.


	4. Kits of Marmora (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia takes care of her pack whether they're kits or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, De-Aging, Kit Kolivan, Kit Antok, Kit Thace, Kit Ulaz, Mama Krolia, Acxa and Keith are Twins

"Kits of Marmora"

Krolia was relaxing in the familial nest with her pack. However, instead of three kits and four adults, there were seven kits. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz had come back from a mission that resulted in this change. They had made it back before the de-aging took effect. The moment she saw them, her maternal instincts took over, and she dragged them all into the nest and rumbled to them. She knew that they remembered everything, but they were still kits, and she was going to take care of them.

Keith's eyes fluttered open and landed on the rest of the kits. It was strange that the four Blades he considered his Dads were kits. He found it amusing that his mother went into 'Mom Mode' when she saw them. She had picked all four up and whisked them off to the nest. Keith had been coming back from visiting the Paladins at the Castle of Lions and got back just before the Blades' pod landed. Krolia had been in the hangar, awaiting his return. She had nuzzled him while the Blades landed.

The four Blades had stumbled out, concerning both mom and kit. Keith let out a chirp when his four dads regressed. His mom scooped them up and took them to the nest, with Keith on her heels. She laid them down, and Keith crawled into the nest to lay down between his siblings, purring.

Krolia rumbled to her still sleepy kit, smiling when his eyes slid closed. A whimper drew her attention to one of the de-aged Blades. She pulled Thace into her lap and groomed his headfur in an effort to soothe him, but the whimpering didn't stop completely. A sleepy chirp caught her attention as Ulaz was disturbed by his mate's whimper. Krolia scooped up the pale kit and let him cuddle his mate, which did soothe him. Krolia smiled but was startled when she felt pressure against her sides. She looked down and saw the two remaining de-aged Blades cuddling her. She rumbled to them, stroking their headfur, while the two cuddled with each other on her lap. At this point, it didn't come as a surprise to feel her three true kits curl around her, Keith nuzzling her neck. She continued rumbling to the kits, even though she didn't know how long this was going to last.

Fin


	5. Hurt Thace (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Thace return from a botched mission, and Keith feels guilty that Thace got injured protecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is also Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, BoM Keith, Hurt Thace

"Hurt Thace"

Keith yawned and turned over, burying his face into his mom's side. Krolia's hand stroked his hair, eliciting a purr from him. It hurt her that the only time he stayed in the nest was when he got injured; otherwise, he was constantly moving, either in the training hall or on a mission.

He had just returned from a botched mission with Thace. Both had ended up injured, but Thace was hurt worse, having shielded Keith from the worst of the explosion. Thace had to stay in the med bay, but Keith was allowed to return to the nest. When Krolia heard what happened, she decided to keep her kit company.

Krolia carefully tugged her kit onto her lap and started to gently groom his hair. His eyes opened half-way, alighting on his mom. His purr was heard in his voice. "Mama."

"It's all right, kit. Rest is good for you, especially after the mission you just had."

"Is Thace back yet?"

"Not yet, kit." She chuckled. "You know Ulaz won't let Thace go without him. He'll keep him in the med bay until his shift is over."

Keith tucked his head under her chin. "I didn't mean to let him get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, Keith. It would have been worse if you had been the one who had been hurt. A kit being hurt would have hurt the entire pack."

Keith still didn't relax, unconsciously letting out a whimper. He didn't like any member of his pack being hurt. Krolia sighed. She knew Keith wasn't going to get anymore rest until he saw Thace. She picked up her data pad and sent a message to Ulaz, informing him about the situation. She knew he would end his shift early and bring Thace with him. None of the other doctors would blame him for leaving to take care of a kit. The entire organization adored the leaders' kit and loved when he was there at headquarters.

Just then, the door opened, admitting Thace and Ulaz. Krolia nudged Keith's head insistently and hummed at him. He stubbornly refused to move his head from under her chin but raised his eyes towards the nest room door. His eyes widened, and he chirped.

Thace settled next to his pack sister and her kit, grooming the longer strands of his hair. Keith purred in relief at seeing Thace was okay and safe. Rumbling from all around him soothed him. Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell all five of his pack members were there.

Fin 


	6. Tiny Keith (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has returned from a mission where he had been de-aged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, De-aged Keith, Kit Keith, Mama Krolia

"Tiny Keith"

Keith snuggled further against his Mama's chest with a small whine. He had just gotten back from a mission the previous quintant, but somehow he had gotten de-aged to two-deca-phoebes-old. He was glad that his Mama was there when he got back, especially since the change happened almost immediately when he got back. She had picked him up and whisked him away to the med bay for Ulaz to check him over. The pale doctor was understandably worried about the now tiny kit, but there was nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he was supposed to be older than he was. Krolia scooped up her kit and nuzzled him, rumbling to him to soothe him. She took him back to the nest room and dressed him in better fitting clothes and a diaper.

Krolia rumbled to her kit, soothing him. She hoisted him a little higher and put his nose against her scent gland. He got a nose full of her calming scent, allowing him to relax. He started purring to her, happy she was there, even though he was a tiny kit. His younger body reacted to her, making him slightly self-conscious. Krolia was trying her best to get him to give in to his kit instincts as it would be better for him in the long run. Even if they were able to re-age him, he would still benefit from indulging in his kit instincts.

Keith turned his head slightly as he laid it against his Mama's shoulder, his nose still full of her scent. When he was originally this age, he dreamed of sleeping in his Mama's arms and now he was, and he was going to enjoy it, even if it made it harder to ignore his kit instincts.

His eyes were half-lidded, but he still saw when the rest of his pack entered the nest room. He left his head on his Mama's shoulder but still chirped at the rest. Kolivan entered the nest and settled next to Krolia on the side closest to Keith. He reached out and stroked the tiny kit's hair, not surprised at the kit's purr. It was a sound he did back when he was big.

Just then, he felt something tickling his side. He swatted at it, but his eyes widened when it swung into his field of vision. He raised a tiny hand and batted at the thing repeatedly. Since the kit was busy batting at Antok's tail, Thace and Ulaz took this time to soothe Krolia. They knew it was rough on their pack sister, since seeing her kit this age not only reminded her that she had missed seeing him when he was originally this age but that her mate had perished as well.

Having a mate perish was a rough experience that took a toll on the survivor, but having a parent die sometimes caused such extreme distress that the kit died as well. It was fortunate that Keith took after his human side so strongly that he was spared the death that pure Galran kits were prone to. It was one reason that kits were considered precious to the Galra as a race.

The pair of Galra settled near their pack sister and doted on her. Ulaz groomed her headfur, while Thace nuzzled her. Her rumbling turned into a purr as she relaxed as well. The pack may not know why their kit was de-aged or how to fix it, but they were going to make the best of it.

Fin 


	7. Slipping (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Krolia are in a coalition meeting, and they are both technically in between head spaces.

Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Switch Krolia, and CG/Daddy Kolivan.

"Slipping"

Keith and Krolia were in a coalition meeting, and Krolia could tell Keith was in between head spaces as he kept looking around, different things catching his eye. Even though it had been a long time since Krolia had regressed, she still recognized the signs. Keith was definitely more little than big, and if she was honest with herself, she was feeling a tiny bit little as well. 

It had only been awhile since Krolia had regressed, because there were many missions to go on which didn't give her the time/chance to regress, so she knew that the next time she did she was going to be small. Soon enough, the meeting was over, and Krolia walked over to Keith and told him, "We can go."

"It over?"

"Yes. The meeting is over."

"Mama play?"

Krolia hesitated. There wasn't anything planned for the rest of the quintant. She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They quickly made their way to Keith's room, Krolia feeling herself slip along the way. She slipped her data pad out of her pocket and sent a message to Kolivan that said 'Hi, Daddy.'

Krolia and Keith entered his room and sat down to play. The two littles didn't know how long they had been playing before Kolivan showed up. He entered the room, a smile crossing his face. Both Krolia and Keith were adorable but he had to make sure the two littles were dressed properly. He approached them, catching their attention.

"Kol Kol!"

"Daddy!"

Kolivan took note of their ages, Keith seeming a bit older than Krolia. He set about dressing Keith in a pull up and a red t-shirt and a pair of black elastic waisted pants and Krolia in a diaper and magenta sleeper.

Seeing her Daddy made Krolia slip a bit further than she meant to. Krolia raised her arms in Kolivan's direction. "Dada, up!"

Kolivan scooped her up, and she curled up on his lap, hanging onto his braid. 

Keith looked over. "Mama okay?"

Kolivan petted Krolia's headfur. "She is fine, kit. She needed this as much as you did."

Keith understood that and went back to playing with his stuffed animals but quietly so Krolia could have a nap. He knew the importance of the level of noise in a room when someone was taking a nap, and he was determined to be as quiet as he could be. His Mama deserved it.

Fin


	8. Like Mother, Like Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes after his mother in more ways than just genetics, much to the Dads' displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Excessive Training, Keith and Krolia are similar

"Like Mother, Like Kit"

Keith and Krolia were in one of the training halls doing a combination tai chi and sword warmups with their eyes closed. Keith had introduced it to his Mom once in the short time they had become reacquainted, and she adored the different ways the warmup tested their senses. Both of them knew they weren't supposed to be in the training hall, but neither one could stand being idle for long.

It wasn't too much longer before Thace entered the training hall. He had suspected that both mother and kit were in there. It was just after the midday meal, meaning Keith should have been resting, and Krolia was still on leave due to her just returning from her long term, undercover mission. He sighed as he with drew his data pad in order to message the rest of the pack to join him.

The moment his pack members joined him, they noticed the issue. Kolivan resisted the urge to growl, but Antok didn't resist the urge. He had been consistently pulling the kit out of the training hall, and he didn't need his efforts undermined by the actions of the kit's mom. The largest Blade locked eyes with Thace, nodding.

Antok and Thace picked up Krolia and Keith, respectively, and carted them off to the nest as neither one should have been in the training hall. Keith shifted and whined as he tried to get Thace to put him down. Thace jostled him and growled in warning. Keith quieted down and looked over at his Mom, who was thrown over Antok's shoulder. Krolia knew it was futile to fight against the largest member of her pack, so she just laid over his shoulder like a chastised kit.

Both were deposited in the nest next to each other. Thace stared at the both of them, fighting the urge to give in to them. He was silent for a few ticks, trying to figure out why and came to the conclusion that is was the cheek stripes both had. Kolivan knew Thace was having issues scolding them and stepped up to the nest himself. He frowned at the two of them. "You both shouldn't have been in the training hall."

"I know that, Kolivan, but you know I can't stand being idle for too long," Krolia stated.

"And I thought moving slow was okay," Keith added. At Kolivan's stern expression, he dropped his gaze. "And I know I'm not supposed to be in there that soon."

Krolia reached out and stroked her kit's hair. "You're okay, kit."

Keith tucked himself under his Mom's chin, whimpering slightly. She rumbled to him, pinning a glare on Kolivan for distressing her kit. Kolivan sighed and stepped into the nest, settling next to Keith. He reached out and rubbed his back. "You're okay, kit. You just need to follow our rules."

Keith stopped whimpering and a soft purr was heard, signaling that the kit had fallen asleep. Krolia smiled at her kit and laid her head on top of his, her eyes sliding closed as well. Kolivan rumbled to her. "Get some rest, Krolia. You need it just as much as your kit does."

Krolia let her eyes stay closed as she fell asleep, curled around her kit. The rest of the pack breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes, Keith and Krolia acted so alike, it was like they were the same being.

Fin


	9. In His Arms (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is tired, but Lance knows how to get him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Training, Tired Keith

"In His Arms"

Keith was tired. He had been awake for over forty-eight hours and was just wanting to get some sleep, but he felt like he needed to train, even though the training deck had a timer set, which confused him. He didn't understand why he couldn't train to his heart's content. When they first came to the castle ship, Allura had been a task master, pushing the five of them. However, recently, Allura set a timer so that no Paladin could monopolize the training deck.

%%%

Lance was concerned about his boyfriend. He was obviously exhausted and overworked and needed to get some sleep. Lance knew that if he could get him to take a break, Keith would more than likely pass out.

"Hey, cariño."

Keith paused and turned around, a tired smile forming at the sight of his boyfriend. "Hey, Lance."

"Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Sorry, but I have training to do."

"If you come with me, I will train with you."

Keith gave Lance a confused look. "What are you planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You dislike training."

Lance knew that Keith had a point, but he also knew that there was one weapon in his arsenal that Keith couldn't resist, puppy dog eyes. He clasped his hands in front of him, poked out his lower lip, and softened his eyes. The second Keith saw him, he knew he was a goner, adding "please" was the clincher.

Keith sighed. "All right, but just for a moment."

Lance grinned and grabbed Keith's wrist, effectively dragging his boyfriend along. "Come on!"

Keith let Lance drag him to his room. The Blue Paladin gently pushed his fellow Paladin onto the bed and sat down behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his hair. Lance felt Keith tense up for a second before the tension left his body, and he relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Lance knew the tick Keith fell asleep as he was purring, and his head lolled to the side. The brunette grinned. He knew his boyfriend would pass out once he stopped doing things, and it was a plus in Lance's book to be able to hold Keith during the day cycle. One of them would inevitably come to the other sometime during the night cycle, but they hadn't been able to hold each other during the day before. It was something Lance thought should change, and he was going to bring it up to Keith when he woke up, but for now, he was going to enjoy having Keith in his arms.

Fin


	10. Never Have I 2 (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins play Never Have I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is not a sequel to Volume 1 Chapter 50, but it is the team playing another round of Never Have I. This is Klance though.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Never Have I, Drinking, Keith's done everything

"Never Have I 2"

It was a peaceful day on castle ship, and the Paladins decided to take an easy day. They gathered in the lounge with drinks. They were sitting on the floor with glasses filled with their drink of choice (alcohol for Shiro and Keith and non-alcoholic for the Garrison Trio) sitting on the low table in front of them.

Princess Allura was wondering where the team was when she stumbled upon them in the lounge.

"Never have I failed a class," Pidge declared. Lance grumbled under his breath, while he, Hunk, and Keith took a drink.

Shiro and Pidge stared at Keith, who, after finishing his sip, replied, "I didn't like the engineering class, and the teacher seemed to have a personal vendetta against me."

"It wasn't just you," Lance said. "I think she had a vendetta against everyone who took the class."

"Hello, Princess." Shiro looked up and noticed Allura standing just inside the door. "Come in."

Allura came closer and sat down between Keith and Hunk. "What are you doing?"

"We're playing a game called Never Have I," Pidge replied.

"How do you play?"

"Taking turns, you start with the words 'never have I' and then you say something you've never done. If you have done something someone says, you take a drink. If you haven't done it either, then you don't take a drink," Lance tried to explain.

"It sounds a little confusing," Allura admitted.

"Well, let's show you. I think it's Hunk's turn," Keith offered.

"Never have I ever ridden on a motorcycle." He paused before adding, "I'm not counting a hover bike."

Lance and Keith grinned at each other and took a drink. When he was done taking a drink, Keith poured himself another cup and added, "I was the one driving the motorcycle."

"What is a motorcycle?" Allura asked.

Lance pulled out his wallet and showed Allura a picture of himself holding onto Keith's waist as the raven-haired teen started a red two wheeled vehicle. "This is us on Keith's motorcycle."

Allura looked at the picture. "That looks interesting."

"It was nice flying through the country side with Keith," Lance agreed.

Keith blushed a little. "Enough, Lance. Shiro, take your turn."

"Never have I..." Shiro glanced at the Red Paladin. "Gotten a piercing." Keith glared at the Black Paladin and took a drink. Shiro chuckled at Keith's expression. "Sorry, Keith. It was all I could think of."

"Is it everyone's goal to get me drunk?"

"No, but it seems that you have done a lot. I mean you are on your second glass already and the rest of us are still on our first glass," Pidge pointed out.

Keith blushed again. "I..."

"What kinds of things have you done?" Allura asked.

"Of course, the riding a motorcycle, failing a class, and having a piercing, but he's also has a tattoo, knocked someone out with his fists, crashed a ship, gotten dru-" Lance was cut off by Keith placing a hand over his mouth.

"I think that's enough, Lance. You've damaged my reputation enough."

Allura giggled. "I had no idea that you were so wild, Keith."

Keith flicked his hair over his shoulder. "You have no idea, princess."

Fin


	11. Lounging (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Keith likes laying between Shiro's legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with female Keith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fem Keith, Keith is tired, Shiro is comfy

"Lounging"

Shiro was in the lounge, sitting on the couch, when Keith walked in. She grinned when she saw Shiro sitting on the couch and promptly sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. His hands curled around her waist and found themselves under the bottom hem of her jacket.

Allura entered the room, noticed Keith's position, and stated, "Keith, I've noticed you tend to sit between Shiro's legs. Why is that?"

"It's my favorite place to sit and is comfortable."

Shiro grinned. "I offered one time when we started dating, and she took it as an open invitation to do whenever." Shiro kissed Keith's hair. "We both like it though."

When there wasn't any comment from Keith, Shiro looked down at his girlfriend but couldn't see her face. He looked at the princess. "Princess, did Keith fall asleep?"

Allura peered at Keith. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing looked to be slow but steady. "It appears that she has."

Shiro smiled. "That's okay. I don't mind that she has."

Allura smiled. Shiro and Keith made a cute couple. She stood up. "Well, I'll go, so I do not disturb Keith. She does so much for everyone. She should get to rest more often."

"See you later, Princess, and thank you," Shiro called out before she left. He turned his attention back to the napping raven-haired woman. Napping did sound like a good idea, since they had had a rough time repelling the Galra attacks lately. Shiro laid his head back and let his eyes drift closed. He was distantly aware of Keith shifting in his arms before he fell asleep too.

Fin


	12. Painful (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets hurt, but the healing pods are down, and he wants Lance to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Hurt Keith, Touch Starved Keith, Protective Lance

"Painful"

Keith groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. He panted and slowly opened his violet eyes. The infirmary greeted his eyes. He paused as he tried to remember how he got there.

He blinked as the battle came to the front of his mind. The entire team was there in their lions and were battling a robeast. They were about to combine when the robeast shot a laser directly at his lion. It was a direct hit, and he screamed. It felt like electricity was dancing across his skin.

"Keith!"

"I-I'm okay."

"No you're not!"

"It's not time for this, Lance. We need Voltron. After we get rid of the Galra, then I will get treated."

"Promise?"

"If I don't, then you can drag me there."

As the battle came back to him, his memories of making his way to the infirmary still remained elusive. He could only guess that he passed out and had been carried there. He felt another wave of pain engulf him and had to bite his lip to stop from screaming. He knew that the healing pods were down and definitely wanted Lance to come and cuddle with him.

%%%

Lance paced outside the infirmary. He couldn't believe he was being denied entrance after carrying his boyfriend there. Why was he being kept out?

"Lance?"

Lance looked up and saw, to his relief, Allura walking in his direction. "Oh, Allura! Coran is not letting me in. I know Keith, and he's going to want me in there."

"Well, let me tell Coran to let you in." Allura opened the doors and walked in. She saw Keith laying on one of the beds with, surprisingly, tears in his eyes. She approached and stroked his hair. "Keith, how are you feeling?"

"Princess? Where's Lance?"

"Coran isn't letting him in here, but I will not let you be without him."

Keith gasped in pain and nearly hissed, "Thank you, princess."

Allura nodded and approached Coran, who was across the room. "Coran."

He turned around. "Allura. What can I do for you?"

"Why are you denying one of our Paladins something he needs?"

"What are you talking about? I would never deny one of the Paladins anything they need."

"But you are doing just that when you deny Lance entrance."

"What does he have to do with Keith?"

"He is dating Keith."

"They're dating? But why does Lance need to be here?"

"It's a Galra thing. Galra need their pack and/or loved ones by their side to recover from illness and injury."

"They do," Coran confirmed.

"So in denying Lance entrance, you are hurting Keith."

Coran paled at the thought of doing harm. "Where is he?"

Allura breathed out in relief. "He's outside the door."

"Let him in please."

Allura smiled and left the infirmary. She held the door open and called out, "Lance, you can come in."

Lance rushed in and over to Keith's side. "Keith! Keith, I'm here."

Keith raised his arms and whined, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Lance."

Lance didn't waste any time and scooped up his boyfriend. He settled onto his bed and let him rest between his legs with his back against his chest. He curled his arms around Keith, his hands finding themselves resting on his upper thighs. His head rested against his shoulder, allowing him to pepper the Red Paladin's head with kisses. He nuzzled his shoulder and purred softly, glad that he was there holding him.

Lance looked up at Allura. "Princess, thank you. This means so much to Keith needs the touch, being touch starved. He always feels better when I'm with him."

"Well, I'll leave you two. Keith's already half asleep, and I don't want to disturb him."

"Thank you again, Princess. From both of us. You really have no idea how much this means to us."

"You're welcome, Lance. Get well soon, Keith." Allura rested a hand on Keith's hair briefly before she left.

Lance rested his head on top of his boyfriend's head and closed his eyes, which prevented him seeing Coran observing them. Coran wasn't entirely sure Lance holding Keith was helpful until he saw it with his own eyes. He almost couldn't believe how much Keith reacted to Lance's presence. Perhaps it was more than just a Galra thing. Maybe it was an Earthling thing as well. Either way, next time the pods were down, he was going to make sure none of the Paladins would ever go without something they needed, not in his infirmary

Fin


	13. The Search (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia can't find Keith, even though she knows he was there at headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Chihlae is my original character. This is also Thulaz. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Worried Krolia, Tired Keith, Purring

"The Search"

Krolia was heading to the nest room, intent on cuddling her kit within an inch of his life. She missed him when he was visiting the Paladins for a movement. She entered the nest room and stopped short. It didn't look like Keith was there. She let out a questioning noise, wanting to determine if Keith was truly there or not. When she didn't get an answer, she became worried. She knew he was at headquarters, but why wasn't he in the nest?

A thought hit her, causing her to whimper. He might be in the training hall. She quickly made her way to the largest training hall, which Antok preferred the Blades to use when training with their blades. To her surprise, Keith wasn't there. Her eyes roved over the training hall, trying to see if there was any indication of her kit.

"Krolia? Is there something wrong?" Chihlae asked.

Krolia locked eyes with the bluish purple, furred, female Blade. "I am just looking for my kit."

"Ah, yes. I saw the young kit in here and sent him on his way. He was supposed to go back to your nest."

"He wasn't there."

"Maybe he went to training hall B."

"He better hope he didn't." Krolia almost growled.

Chihlae grinned, her fangs glinting. Seeing Krolia being maternal was amusing. "I wish you luck."

Krolia nodded and left the main training hall, heading for the smaller training hall. Again, to her surprise, Keith wasn't there. Instead, she saw her pack brothers, Thace and Ulaz, sparring with each other, even though it looked suspiciously like a play fight. She grinned and let out a playful growl, catching their attention.

"Krolia?" Ulaz asked.

"What's wrong, Sister?" Thace inquired.

"Where's Keith?"

"He's not in the nest?" Thace asked. "We left them in there."

"He's not there, and he's not in the main training hall either."

Thace approached Krolia and nuzzled the female. "He's here at headquarters. He's just not in any of the usual places. Perhaps you should check with Kolivan. He may know where the kit is."

Krolia licked their cheeks in thanks. "I will check in with Kolivan. You two can go back to your play fight."

"What?" Ulaz questioned.

"We weren't play fighting!" Thace insisted.

The tint on both of their cheeks betrayed them. Krolia giggled and left training hall B. She made her way to Kolivan's office but was looking around in case she saw her kit, which wasn't the case.

She sighed and pushed open the door to Kolivan's office. She stepped in and stopped short once again. There laying in the nest Kolivan kept in his office for his pack members was her kit.

Kolivan didn't even look up from the report he was reading, when the door opened. He knew it was Krolia. When Keith had come in, Kolivan could tell the kit was tired but wanted company and offered the use of the nest there in his office. The smile on Keith's face told Kolivan that Keith appreciated the offer. It hadn't taken the kit long to fall asleep, soft purrs escaping him and adding a pleasant background noise to the office.

Krolia couldn't believe her eyes. Her kit was asleep in the nest in Kolivan's office, but why was he there? As she gazed at her sleeping kit, a smile formed on her face. Regardless of why he was there instead of the familial nest, he _was_ resting, which was the important part. She stepped over and knelt down in front of the nest and combed her fingers through Keith's longer hair as he was curled up in the nest, which made his purring get louder. Krolia rumbled to him, realizing that his instincts recognized that she was there with him.

"You can lay with him, if you'd like, Krolia," Kolivan spoke up without looking away from his data pad.

Krolia smiled softly as she did just that and nuzzled her kit's neck. She breathed in his natural scent of coffee and cinnamon, a couple of Earth scents that she had grown to love. She closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep with her face buried in Keith's longer strands, purring as well.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: The tick Kolivan heard the dual purrs, he realized that Krolia had fallen asleep as well. He took a few pictures with his data pad and sent them to the rest of the packs' data pads.
> 
> Author Note 3: I have noticed a lack of response to this latest volume. If there are people enjoying these ficlets, I encourage you to leave a comment, even if it's just an emoji or the word 'kudos.' If the lack of response continues, I will cut back on the number of times I post during the week.


	14. Quiet (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds Keith sparring with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Sparring

"Quiet"

"Where is Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Keith said he was going to be on the training deck, and Lance just took off after him," Pidge answered as she tinkered with some Galra tech she got her hands on.

"I'm going to check on them if you want to come," Shiro offered.

"No thanks. I want to work on this some more."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the training deck. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Keith flipping Lance over his shoulder wasn't it. Keith flicked his hair back over his shoulder, breathing heavily, and offered his hand to Lance. "I win. You want to go again?"

Lance grasped Keith's hand and pulled him off balance. He landed on top of him. "No thanks, but this is nice."

Keith grinned and gave Lance a quick kiss before getting up. "You're incorrigible."

Lance stood up. "But you love me anyway."

"I do." It was then that Keith noticed Shiro standing just inside the door. "Shiro! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to be glad it was just me here."

Keith blushed. "You were so quiet. Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't have anything to worry about." Shiro looked at Lance.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'd be too afraid to do anything Keith doesn't want me to." Lance gave a little laugh. "After all, he isn't a Paladin and a Blade for nothing."

Fin


	15. Behaving Like Kits (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter Two, where we learn what happened to the Blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a continuation of Volume 6 Chapter 2 "Wormhole Trouble." This is DoM, where Keith was raised by the BoM, and Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, De-aging, Kit Keith, Kid Shiro, Human Blades, Keith raised by the Blades of Marmora, Thulaz, Continuation

"Behaving Like Kits"

Keith and Shiro made it to the training deck with no issues. Shiro immediately took a sparring stance with Keith following suite. The two little Paladins took turns kicking and punching each other but never too hard. Shiro flipped Keith gently over his shoulder, and the tiny Red Paladin stayed on the mat, breathing heavily. Shiro held his hand out and helped Keith to his feet. "Are you all right, Keith?"

"I think so, 'Kashi."

"Maybe he should take a small break; get some water," Shiro suggested. Keith nodded, but suddenly his eyes rolled back, his body slumping forward against Shiro. Shiro grasped Keith tightly. "Keith, can you hear me? Keith!"

%%%

"Thace! Ulaz!" Shiro yelled, running into the room with an unconscious Keith in his arms. Thankfully, Keith was small for his age. Shiro wouldn't have been able to carry him otherwise. The young Black Paladin stopped short at the sight of the two Blades. They were human! Thace had black hair styled like his headfur normally was and even had a patch of black hair on his chin. Ulaz still had white hair but instead of it just being a strip down the center of his head, it covered his head. Both of their eyes were exactly like Keith's, right down to the color. Seeing their unconscious kit made them approach the two kids.

"Shiro, what happened?" Ulaz asked as Thace took Keith into his arms.

"We were sparring, and when we took a break, he collapsed." Shiro reached up and touched Keith's foot. At his height, it was the only part of Keith Shiro could reach since the younger kid was being held by Thace. "I didn't work him too hard, did I?"

The two Galra-turned-humans looked at child Shiro. It hit them how young Shiro was; how insecure he was. Ulaz scooped Shiro up into his arms. "I'm sure you were more than careful, kit."

"Kit?" Shiro asked. He had heard them call Keith that all the time, even when he was an adult.

"Right now, you are a kit. Coupled with the fact that Keith is back to being a little kit, we consider you our kit as well." Ulaz gave the small child a hug. "Stay with us at least for now."

Shiro nodded and hugged Ulaz back. "Okay."

While Ulaz dealt with Shiro, Thace examined Keith. Not for the first time, he wished he was still Galra; his enhanced senses would have made it easier to examine his kit. He buried his nose in Keith's headfur, picking up slight traces of sweat, Shiro's scent, and Keith's own scent. He continued sniffing Keith, trying to figure out what happened but couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He growled in frustration. His kit was unconscious, and he couldn't figure out why. He laid his head on Keith's chest; he could hear his kit's heartbeat. That at least was comforting. He lifted his head and stared at his now tiny kit. He remembered when Keith was originally this age. He and Ulaz had raised Keith with the rest of the Blade of Marmora. No one had been able to deny the little kit anything. Kolivan and Antok had been surprisingly susceptible to Keith's whims, even though Thace and Ulaz were Keith's primary caretakers. Keith had even taken to calling them Daddy (Thace) and Papa (Ulaz).

Thace was shaken out of his memories when Keith started to shift in his arms. Thace watched Keith's purple eyes open and land on him. Confusion and slight panic were evident in them. Of course Keith didn't recognize him. Ulaz stepped closer, still holding Shiro, who noticed that Keith was awake. "Keith!"

Keith looked over and saw Shiro being held by someone else he couldn't identify, but if Shiro trusted him enough to be held by him, Keith assumed everything was okay. "'Kashi, what happened?"

"You collapsed during our training, and when I couldn't wake you, I brought you to Thace and Ulaz."

Keith whipped his head around to the human holding him. He cocked his head as he stared at him. He did look a bit like Thace. Keith smiled at him and threw his little arms around Thace's neck. "Daddy."

Thace relaxed as Keith hugged him and nuzzled Keith's headfur. "Kit."

Ulaz reached out and petted the top of Keith's head. Still hugging Thace, Keith looked at the other adult and smiled even more. "Papa."

Just then, Kolivan and Antok came into the room and stopped short. They saw Thace and Ulaz without their masks on with two children. They recognized Keith without any trouble, but it took a second for them to recognize the Black Paladin, but the white forelock and Galran arm were a dead giveaway. The little group of four noticed the two newcomers.

"Kolivan, Antok, you can remove your masks. Our kits are okay with the change," Thace said.

"Kits?" Kolivan repeated. He looked over at both children. "Both of them?"

"As long as Shiro is okay with it," Ulaz replied.

Shiro nodded from his spot in Ulaz's arms. "I'm okay with that."

Keith grinned from his spot on Thace's shoulders. "That means 'Kashi's my brother!"

Thace reached up and tickled Keith's side a little, making the tiny kit giggle. "Yes. Yes, it does."

Keith ceased giggling when Thace stopped tickling him. He looked at Antok and held his arms out. Unable to deny the kit anything, Antok went over to him and plucked him from Thace's shoulders. He held him tight. Keith put his face next to Antok's mask. "Please remove your mask, 'Tok. I miss seeing your face."

"I shouldn't, kit. I don't look the same," Antok whispered.

Keith moved his head until it actually rested on the mask. "I know you look human. You're still you. Please? For me?"

"All right, kit." Antok raised a hand, and the mask disappeared, leaving Keith forehead to forehead with a human Antok. Antok looked similar to Thace but his hair was white, and his eyes were like Keith's, just a slightly lighter shade of purple. Keith smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Keith whispered, eyes closed. He felt a hand on his head, petting his hair. He opened his eyes to see Kolivan sans mask petting him. Kolivan was still recognizable. His white hair was styled to represent his ears and ended in his usual braid that fell over one shoulder. He still had the scar across his right eye, and his eyes were actually violet as well. Keith smiled again, relaxing into the touch.

Shiro watched as Keith was being doted on by the other two Blades. It looked like it would feel good. Ulaz noticed his other kit had his eyes trained on his brother. Taking a guess at what was going through Shiro's mind, Ulaz raised a hand and started gently petting the six-year-old's short hair. Shiro relaxed against Ulaz, enjoying the treatment. Thace was next to Ulaz. He had watched both scenes and was concerned about something he noticed. He whispered into Ulaz's ear. "I've noticed both kits are behaving like actual kits. Could this end up being a problem?"

Ulaz sat down as he continued to pet Shiro, who curled up in Ulaz's lap. He whispered to Thace, who settled near his mate. "I noticed that too. I hope it doesn't end up being a problem, but if they stay deaged, we'll take care of them. The only problem with that is how it would affect their minds as well. They might remember everything, or they may revert to a child's mindset."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a purr from their youngest kit. They looked over and saw he was still being doted on by Kolivan and Antok. He must have really missed them. Ulaz was still petting Shiro, who hadn't moved from where he had laid down in his lap. Thace looked at Shiro. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. "Ulaz, I think he fell asleep."

Ulaz smiled as he bent down and nuzzled Shiro's short hair. "He probably needed it."

Antok and Kolivan came over, the former carrying the still purring Keith. Keith looked very happy with his family. He looked at Thace and Ulaz and noticed that his brother was asleep.

"Why is 'Kashi asleep?" Keith asked, the purr still evident in his voice.

"He enjoyed the petting he was getting. He can't purr, but he calmed down so much he fell asleep," Thace answered.

Keith yawned cutely just then. Antok chuckled lightly. "Looks like another kit is tired."

Ulaz carefully stood up without jostling Shiro too much. Ulaz and Antok laid the kits in the humongous nest in their room. Keith cuddled up against his brother as his eyes slid closed. The four Galra-turned-humans watched their kits as they napped. Antok sat down next to Keith, while Ulaz sat down beside Shiro. Both gently petted their kits' headfur. Thace stood beside Kolivan as they watched their mates dote over the kits. "I hope this is over quickly. I don't know how much more I can take being human."

"As we all do, Thace. I did miss Keith being this little though," Kolivan admitted.

"I think he didn't realize how much he missed being around us after being accepted into the Garrison."

Fin


	16. Fallen Soldiers 7: Father Figures (DoM, Thulaz Antolivan, Sexus, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith considers the male Blades in his pack his father figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of BoM Sendak and Haxus. The only pairing actually mentioned is Klance, but it is technically Sexus, Thulaz, and Antolivan as well.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Sexus, Klance, Father Figures

"Fallen Soldiers 7: Father Figures"

Keith snuggled against Thace. He loved how warm Thace was with his long fur, especially since Keith lacked the fur most of the base's inhabitants had. His entire pack had no problem snuggling the only kit in their pack, but they usually had two kits to cuddle as Keith was mated to Lance, who was curled around their kit and fast asleep. However, Keith wasn't asleep.

He never said it out loud, but he considered each member of his pack a father figure, each with his own name. Thace was Daddy, Ulaz was Papa, Antok was Dad, and Kolivan was Father. He had also come to consider Sendak Da and Haxus Pa. When he thought about them, he always called them these names. He hadn't meant to ever say them out loud.

One of those times was when he awoke after a nightmare about Thace being caught during an undercover mission and executed. His eyes immediately sought out the violet furred Blade, who was blinking at him, half awake. The next tick, Thace had a lap full of slightly distressed kit, who was alternating between whimpering and calling him "Daddy." Thace had purred to his kit in order to calm him down.

In the morning, he had been worried that Thace wouldn't want Keith to call him Daddy, but Thace was overjoyed at the action. It meant that Keith was more accepting of his Galra heritage, prompting more features to show up. He already had the fluffy ears, but now his cheek stripes appeared and his hair was more violet than black.

Once he started calling Thace Daddy, Keith noticed that Ulaz, Antok, and even Kolivan were acting a little strange. They seemed slightly depressed as evident by their ears drooping slightly when Keith called Thace Daddy and them by their names. Keith realized that the three other Blades _wanted_ him to call them a form of dad as well, so he did.

He hadn't realized that the two other Blades in his pack wanted the same closeness with him as the other four had. (Krolia was different being his biological mother.)

%%%

Sendak and Haxus had been on a mission for a few quintants, and Keith was slightly nervous. He feared they would be discovered and captured again. If they were brainwashed instead of executed, Keith wouldn't be able to fight them, since they were pack.

Fortunately, the base received communique from the duo that they were on their way back. Keith decided to meet them in the hangar, and the tick their ship landed, Keith sprinted over. He threw himself against Sendak, who easily caught the kit. "Da! You're back! You're safe!"

When he felt someone nuzzling the back of his head, Keith purred. "Pa! I'm so glad you two are back!"

The two Blades were pleased at their names, and they comforted the kit, hoping that the names weren't a slip of the tongue.

Fin


	17. Human Blades (DoM, Broganes, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Volume 6 Chapter 2 "Wormhole Trouble" and Volume 6 Chapter 15 "Behaving Like Kits" where the rest of the castle's inhabitants find out what happened to the Blades and Allura has some slightly disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a continuation of Volume 6 Chapter 2 "Wormhole Trouble" and Volume 6 Chapter 15 "Behaving Like Kits."
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Thulaz, Antolivan De-Aging, Gender Change, Kid Shiro, Kit Keith, Female Lance, Female Hunk, Aged Up Pidge, Human Blades

"Human Blades"

"Princess, there's been another new development," Shiro stated, trying to keep a serious face as he and Keith caught sight of female Lance in a dress. Keith absolutely lost his composure and fell into the nest, giggling behind Shiro.

Lance knew Keith was giggling at her. "Stop it, Mini Mullet."

Her voice just caused Keith to giggle harder. Allura wasn't concerned about her Paladins' behavior. "Let's have everyone meet in the lounge."

"See you soon." Shiro deactivated the channel. He turned to his brother and grinned. "Let's tell Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz that we're meeting everyone in the lounge."

Keith stopped giggling and smiled. He ran off to the next room, where the four Blades were. Keith jumped on to Antok's back. Antok reached around and grabbed Keith. He pulled him forward and held him upside down. Keith grinned and giggled at being held like that. Shiro walked in and grinned at his brother's position. He walked over to Thace and Ulaz. Ulaz picked up Shiro and nuzzled him. "Welcome back, kit."

"The princess has agreed to have everyone meet in the lounge."

"That's good." Ulaz and Shiro watched as Keith, who was no longer being held upside down, was hugging and nuzzling Kolivan. The leader was nuzzling the little kit's headfur, causing the kit to purr again.

"Keith purrs a lot, doesn't he?" Shiro asked.

"He purrs when he's happy. Being with the five of us makes him happy," Thace replied.

Shiro looked at him. "Five? But there's only four of you on the ship."

Ulaz ruffled Shiro's headfur. "He was counting you too, kit. You are important to your brother too. Now, let's go."

The Blades put on their masks and walked into the lounge with Keith and Shiro. The Blades sat down with the two kits scrambling up to sit on two of their laps. Keith sat in Antok's lap and Shiro was with Ulaz.

Allura looked at Shiro. "Shiro, you said there was another new development. What is it?"

"Yeah. It concerns the Blades," Shiro replied.

The Blades deactivated their masks, revealing their altered states to the others. Keith turned slightly and nuzzled Antok, trying to comfort him. Antok petted Keith's headfur in response, softly saying, "Kit."

"Well, this is unexpected," Allura stated as she stared at the four Galra-turned-humans. The three female Paladins stared at their allies in disbelief, but Lance's mouth dropped open at the sight of the Black and Red Paladins sitting comfortably in two of the Blades' laps, like they were really little kids.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Lance asked.

"This is still hard to get used to, but yes, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting like a little kid."

"Oh, I probably should have mentioned this before. The longer it takes to turn back, the more likely it is that your behavior will match your appearance," Allura added.

"What does that mean?" Keith asked, his head cocked to one side.

"It means you and Shiro will act like children, Keith, while Lance, Hunk, and Pidge will act like women."

"Won't the Blades act human?" Lance inquired.

"Their cases are different. As it's a change of race, not age or gender, a change in behavior should not occur," Allura replied.

In reaction to Allura's reply, both kits relaxed against Antok (for Keith) and Ulaz (for Shiro). Antok gripped the kit a little tighter and buried his face in the longer strands of Keith's headfur.

Thace looked at Allura. "Will their behavior adversely affect the change back?"

"No. It's simply a side effect." She bent down to whisper into his ear. "I was going to suggest that you four may want to use this time to spend some time with Keith and Shiro. However, it looks like you're doing just that."

"They sought us out, but we had noticed the change in behavior already. Both are behaving like actual kits. I'm glad it won't affect their change back," Thace whispered in return.

"You really care for them both, don't you?"

Thace looked scandalized at the comment. "Of course, we do! Keith is ours, and Shiro has accepted us as family during this time! They are our kits and will remain as such even after they change back, if Shiro so wishes!"

Hearing Thace's anger in his mini tirade, Ulaz passed Shiro over to Kolivan and made his way over to his mate. He pulled him away from the princess and out of the room. Kolivan and Antok followed, carrying the two kits. Ulaz was petting his mate's headfur and allowed him to lay his head against his shoulder. "It's okay, Thace. The princess meant no harm. She doesn't know how precious kits are to Galra as a whole."

"Perhaps someone should tell her," Antok suggested.

"I'll do it," Shiro offered. Kolivan looked at the kit he was holding.

"'Kashi, you don't even know," Keith said, laying against Antok's chest. "Let the adults handle it."

"If someone takes this kit, I will inform her," Kolivan replied. Thace removed himself from Ulaz and collected Shiro from their leader. He hadn't held the little Paladin yet and was eager to nuzzle one of their kits.

Kolivan reentered the lounge, finding a confused Altean princess sitting on one of the sofas. "May I join you?"

Allura looked up. "Oh, Kolivan. Yes, please." The leader sat down next to the princess, who started speaking again. "I don't know how I offended Thace, but it wasn't my intention."

"We know that now, Princess. He didn't understand that you didn't know how the Galra view kits. Kits are very precious to us as a race. We may look human, but we are still Galra. Keith has always been our kit, even when he was eighteen. Shiro accepted a position as our adopted kit during his time as a kit. He will have the option to remain our adopted kit or not when he changes back."

"I truly didn't know. I am glad you told me." Allura smiled. "I'm pleased the boys are with family during this time."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It's been a hell of a week, but tomorrow is my birthday. As it's on a Saturday, there is no chapter to be posted, but if any of you are interested, I am planning on posting other stories from other fandoms. I'm not sure how many or which ones or what time, but I will post something.


	18. Careful Watch (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan intends to lecture his kit about going on too many missions, but Keith is exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. However, Kolivan is the only one that makes an appearance.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Tired Keith, Concerned Ilun, Concerned Vrek, Dad Kolivan

"Careful Watch"

Kolivan was concerned about his newest and youngest Blade. He had been volunteering for as many missions as he was able to go on, which wasn't healthy for even an adult Galra. The thing was Keith wasn't an adult. He was a kit. Kolivan made the decision to take Keith to the nest the tick he got back from his mission.

%%%

Keith stifled a yawn as he piloted the ship back to headquarters. Ilun and Vrek, who were on the mission with him, noticed how tired he was. The two Blades made a decision to make sure their young teammate would rest.

Keith landed the ship in the hangar, and all three were surprised to see Kolivan waiting for them, something that wasn't normal. Ilun and Vrek hoped the leader was there to take Keith to his nest.

Kolivan waited until the ship had powered down, and the three Blades had approached him. Ilun was the one who addressed their leader. "Mission was successful, leader."

"Well done. Keith, follow me."

Keith was confused but followed Kolivan anyway. Even though it was possible that Kolivan could have been wanting to talk to him in private, Keith doubted it, and his doubt was proven correct as the leader led him into their nest. Keith settled into the nest and stifled another yawn.

Kolivan's heart broke slightly when he saw how tired his kit was. He sighed and stared at the kit. The lecture he had planned died on his tongue as his kit face planted in the mass of pillows and blankets. It was clear that Keith was more tired than anyone realized, and Kolivan decided that he would keep a closer eye on how many missions his kit went on in the future, but at that moment, he had am exhausted kit to watch over.

Fin


End file.
